This invention relates in general to the field of integrated circuits and more particularly to a method and system for generating charge sharing test vectors.
Integrated circuits designed using domino logic and/or dynamic logic are generally designed to minimize the effects of charge sharing. Charge sharing refers to redistribution of charge between two nodes in a circuit at different initial voltages when they are connected together. For example, suppose a first node has a high voltage and a second node has a low voltage. When they are connected together, the charge from the first node is redistributed in part to the second node. This redistribution may cause incorrect circuit operation since nodes that should carry a high voltage level may have their voltage level reduced to an extent that the value of the node is misinterpreted.
Conventional solutions to the problems of charge sharing include precharging one or more intermediate nodes by adding p-channel precharge transistors. Another conventional solution includes implementing dual logic and cross coupling the initial storage nodes of the dual logic using p-channel cross coupled transitors. Another conventional solution to the problem of charge sharing is to provide a feedback transistor to hold the initial storage node at a constant voltage level at the end of the precharge phase.
All of the conventional solutions to the problem of charge sharing include adding additional circuitry to the integrated circuit. Such additional circuitry, however, cannot generally be tested by integrated circuit testing techniques and automatic test pattern generators. As a result, the state of the circuitry under the influence of a set of manufacturing defects is not known.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for generating charge sharing test vectors is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with conventional test vector generation. In particular, charge sharing test vectors are generated and used to test the correctness of circuit behavior under the influence of charge sharing.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating charge sharing test vectors for a circuit that includes providing an automatic test pattern generator operable to generate a first test vector and a second test vector. The method further includes providing a test model including a logic cell of a circuit and an auxiliary test circuit where the auxiliary test circuit includes a discharge AND gate and a charge sharing AND gate. The method next provides for selecting an output of the discharge AND gate as a target for a falling transition fault test vector generation by the automatic test pattern generator. The method next provides for generating a first test vector for the test model using the automatic test pattern generator where the first test vector provides an input pattern to discharge nodes of the logic cell. In addition, the discharge AND gate evaluates to a logic level 1 for the first test vector. The method next provides for generating a second test vector for the test model using the automatic test pattern generator where the second test vector provides an input pattern to evoke the worst charge sharing behavior for the logic cell. In addition, the charge sharing AND gate evaluates to a logic level 1 for the second test vector.
The present invention provides various technical advantages. One technical advantage is that the test vectors provide for automatically testing the additional circuitry added to an integrated circuit to minimize charge sharing errors. As a result, the state of the charge sharing corrective circuits is known and operation of the integrated circuit is verified. Another technical advantage is that the function of the integrated circuit is not changed so as to enable successive generation of test vectors without recompiling the circuit.
Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.